A stranger in the Rain
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: This one shot takes place before Fox River, and way before Susie Q. Loz is a girl, who is to cross paths with non other than Theodore Bagwell AKA T-Bag, this is a muture fan fic, so does contain scenes of a sexual nature, you have been warned! R&R XoXo


**disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break, and or claim to any of the characters originated from the show, so don't sue I have no money!**

_Author note: this is a one shot, I wrote this as one of my lovely friends Loz aka PrisonBreakAddicted on is a massive T-Bag fan I write this for her, and I hope you like too. **please read and review**_

_XoXo Emy_

When I was little I wasn't given many rules. I was the typical girl, I was cheerleader I didn't have time to date. I never knew much of a father, but my mother always said stay away from the boys with a southern charm, she always warned me, but then like any teenager, I never listened to my mother.

I was waiting for the bus in the rain when I meet him. I'd was doing research for a school assignment, and I left my umbrella in the now closed library. They told me I couldn't get it, and had to collect it in the morning.

The rain felt like needles all over my exposed arms, and I quickly put my small jacket on, pulling the hood over my chocolate brown hair, the curls turned to a mess from the down pour.

"Why is such a young lady as yourself, doing in a rainstorm?" the smooth southern accent caught my attention, and I turned to face the man talking to me.

I stared up into his eyes, they seem soft full of concern. I lightly stepped back.

He studied my face I felt his brown eyes pull my hazel eyes to his smile.

"I left my umbrella in the library, they won't let me have it back!" my reply was cold, but he kept smiling at me.

"Well I just so happen to have one right here." He said with his smile brighter. He opened the umbrella raising it above my head, and then offered me the handle.

"I really shouldn't…" I spoke softly holding my hand up in protest.

He sighed moving closer, placing the handle in my palm closing my fingers gently over it, and I felt my heart skip a beat with his hand over mine.

"Now I wouldn't want such a lovely young lady, getting her hair all a mess!" he stepped back into the rain, and I raised a hand.

"Please you gave me your umbrella, you might as well stand under it as well." I tried to smile waving him back.

I mean I knew inside I shouldn't be so kind to a man I didn't know, but the he was a really nice person.

"If you don't mind." He stepped under the umbrella light shaking the rain out his dark brown hair.

"No it's the least I can do…" my voice careful keeping my eyes on his face. "Do you mind me asking, what's your name?" I removed my hood with my free hand, twisting my hair squeezing the water off.

"I don't mind at all…" he now held out his hand half way, "I'm Theodore…" his eye twinkled.

I quickly wiped my hand on my jeans to shake his hand. "I'm Lauren." I replied feeling the corner of my mouth twitch into a small smile.

"Lauren… such a sweet name you have there." His accent was making my smile even more involuntary.

"Stop it!" my face getting warm despite the cold weather. Theodore just laughed watching my face.

"So where would you happen to work?" he asked stepping closer, and I now had to tilt my head up to keep eyes contact.

"I don't work, I'm still in high school." My face getting hotter, I never normally find older men attractive, but there was something about this on making my heart race.

"Oh I am so sorry, I thought you were older!" his eyes scanned over the change of colour in my cheeks.

"Yeah I'm seventeen, but people think I look too old for my age." my reply seeming bitter. I hated when people would make comments about my looks to my age.

"Well I just embarrassed you." He laughed sympathetic.

"Shut up!" my laugh nervous, and I lightly slapped his arm. My face was now pinker.

"Really, you look like a beetroot…" he calmed down brushing a hand against my face. It was like electric, and my eyes shot to his.

I didn't know what to say, but my mouth opened and closed feeling lost. I'd never had that feeling before, and my stomach felt like it was dropping to my kneecaps.

"I, just missed my bus!" I finally spoke through my dry throat.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Theodore turned to look at the bus details, and sucked on his bottom lip. "I'm afraid that was the last one…" he explained, and I felt my lungs tighten up.

"My mum is gonna kill me!" my eyes welling up, and I brought my free hand to cover my face, the tears falling down my face stinging from my struggle to stop them.

"Hey, hey don't cry, I just live a few minutes from here." He placed a caring hand to my shoulder rubbing it lightly. "You can come over, and use my phone." His voice was gentle, as his eyes played over my face.

"I don't want to be any trouble." I answered

Theodore raised an eyebrow with a side smile, "Oh it's not problem at all!" his eyes wide watching me.

I couldn't stop the sudden twisting of nerves in my stomach, but it went away when he held a hand out and I took it.

We didn't seem to walk that long, getting to the house I watched him open the door. I followed slowly. He took the umbrella, I slipped out my jacket, Theodore putting a hand out to take it from me.

"Can I offer you a coffee, or juice?" his voice still pleasant and calm taking the jacket from my hand putting it on a coat rack.

"No thanks, I better just call my mum." I looked around for a phone, but it seemed to not be in the hall.

"Oh it's in the living room." He lightly placed a hand on my back guiding me into the medium size room.

The pictures on the wall weren't people, but cats, and the furniture mix matched and covered in plastic. It didn't feel like a house a man would live in.

"Erm the phone?" I asked trying to push the uneasy feeling from my stomach, and Theodore's hand still resting on my lower back.

"It's right here." Holding a wireless phone, he placed it lightly in my hand.

I didn't pursed quickly dialling in my mother's phone number, but it went right to voice mail. I then dialled the house phone, but no one was in to answer.

"No one home." Theodore spoke softly placing his hand from my arm to my waist, and I took a deep breath.

"No…" my voice trembled, and my eyes blinked back tears.

"Now missy what I say about crying." His voice concerned, but I couldn't help but feel lost.

Theodore now brushing his fingertip under my eye, his face moved down to my level. My heart was pounding hard against my ribs.

"Something bugging you?" he now asked brushing his other hand down my arm, his fingers lingered over my own, and I lightly hooked my fingertips with his. I didn't understand why it felt right to do it.

"I had a fight with my mom this morning, and she told me…" I took a deep breath controlling my anger mixed with the sadness. "She told me we were moving, and I don't want to move…" my voice cracking at the end.

Theodore pulled his fingers into mine tighter, and then nodded. "I don't like moving, I had to move in here. When my grandma passed on, bless her soul."

My eyes scanned over his, and might hand started to sweat lightly. I didn't know why I was opening up to him, but it felt right.

"I don't want to move, all my friends are here. My whole life is here!" my words spilling out, and I was helpless to stop them.

"Well I wish I could help." His southern smooth voice drifting over my ears, and my eyes gazed into his.

"It's ok, can I have that coffee, please?" my hand freed from his, and he lightly nodded.

"How you feel about a whiskey?" his voice is calming, and his eyes keeping me in a daze.

"Why not!" I laughed watching him leave the room, and I sat down on one of the sofas making it squeak.

"And I said to her, its Mi ss I ss I p p I, not m I ss I p ee…" I giggled lightly finishing my story looking into my empty drink.

Theodore laugh as well looking over my glass, "I think having good spelling skills is a must." His hand resting on my knee, and my eyes shot to it.

"I'm not that great, I haven't been so good with school, just cheerleading, and then track, I'm tired all the time." My voice dry, but my eyes moved from his hand to his face.

"You need to relax, your too young to be stressing about every little thing!" his lightly moved his hands, so he could turn my back to him.

I didn't know what was happening, until his started to massage my shoulders lightly.

My head rolling forward, and I let out a small moan, "you feeling better?" he asked lightly moving his hands down my spine.

Nodding my head softly, I let my hands rest on the sofa, my eyes closed lightly in enjoy the feeling.

"Well can I get you another drink?" he asked, and I turned around, lightly I lifted the glass handing it to him.

"Sure!" I finally spoke.

He rushed to the kitchen, and I stud up walking over to a radio. I tuned it.

"Reports that his still at large, and parents should be aware of…" I quickly turned the station to a soft balled that was playing on the radio. I lightly moved to the middle of the room. The Jack Daniel's in my blood making me feel dazzled.

My body lightly swaying from side to side and I felt arms wrapping around my waist spinning me around.

"Do you mind if I have this dance?" Theodore asked me softly.

I smiled moving my hands to rest in the nap of his neck, we swayed lightly to the music, and closed my eyes resting my head against his chest.

"Theodore, I think I should be calling my mom about now…" I whispered against his chest, and I listened to his heart race.

"Why now?" he asked moving my face to look at his, "Why not after you sober up a little!" his eyes focused on mine, and I nodded.

"Yeah she kill me, I went to a complete strangers house." My giggle light, "you could be a deranged killer!" I kept giggling out of my control.

"What makes you say that?" his voice having an edge to it, and I blinked lightly.

"You a killer, your like a teddy bear!" my giggles subsided, and for the first time I felt a physical pull towards someone.

Reaching on my tip toe I leaned my face slowly towards his. In the back of my mind, I thought he was going to push me away, but he wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me lightly at first, but deepened it with time. My whole body felt like it was floating. My fingers worked into his hair, and I pushed myself on him as hard as I could. He lightly ran his hands from my waist to my hip. Then pressed them on my butt lightly pushing himself against me. I could feel him lift me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved us over to the sofa, and it squeaked with the friction.

His hands running up the back of my vest pulling it off quickly, and I pulled open his shirt running my fingers up his chest.

I could feel him moving the kissed to my throat, he bit lightly, making my breath gagged and uneven.

Theodore looked down at me from now kneeling between my legs on the sofa, his eyes seemed to admire my every inch.

I wasn't full figured like most the girls in my school, and so most guys would over look me, but he stared at me like I was a goddess kissing down my stomach.

When he slowly took my jeans off I couldn't control my panting anymore, he started running slow teasing kisses up my calf to the back of my knee sending shivered through me.

Working his lips and hands up my thigh I could feel myself unable to control my gasped. His hands worked my panties off, slipping a finger softly to my core. I let out a sharp gasp watching his smile get bigger.

Mt fingertips working towards his belt, I had to sit up putting it in an attempted to remove it.

Quickly as I stared, he had removed his jeans, and my eye couldn't help but stare. I'd never seen a naked man before, and my cheeks flushed red.

Theodore grinned moving to lay by the side of me on the sofa. He laced his hand round the back of my bra unclasping it quickly, he started kissing down my throat again, and tongue traced my collarbone working over the top of my breast before flicking over my nipple. I gasped more sharp, his other hand working lightly over my clit making my insides squirm and my pulse race. My hand working it way to his hard member, and rubbed it slowly, I didn't know what I was doing, but he moaned hard biting down on my nipple making me scream lightly.

Theodore moved slowly above me, his hand running the underneath of my thighs, he teased my opening with the tip of his penis, I moaned tipping my hip forward, my hands grabbing at his butt trying to force him inside me. I couldn't control my need, I wanted it that second.

When he finally pushed in, I felt a sharp pinch, I gasp in a tight scream, relaxing in his arms, he moved slow at first, and he moved in and out, each thrust was harder and deeper than the last, his lips kissing my shortly, and my knees now clamped around his hip.

I listened to him moan softly, as I panted a tried to no be loud, my whole body trembled, and I felt a hot flash rush through me, I couldn't control myself, and I screamed in pleaser. I never felt such a rush, my toes twitch, and could feel myself tighten and relax.

Theodore quicken each thrust perfect, I kept panted, when I felt him cum in me, his body finally relaxing. He moved lightly off me, his eyes studied mine with fear, but I kept looking at him. I wasn't sure what happened.

"I can still get you that drink." He whispered lightly, I nodded watching him leave.

Reality hit me hard, and before I knew it I was quickly pulling my jeans on, my vest, and finally my shoes. I didn't look back grabbing my bag from the ground, and opening the front door.

I kept running, but didn't know why I was running. I didn't stop running until I made it to a pay phone.

Again no one picked up, so I walked quickly home.

No one was home when I walked into the door, and I quickly showered, I was my skin feeling like something was wrong.

I didn't want to think, as I slipped some sweat pants on, and a old T-shirt, my hair dripping wet, and I stepped out of the bath room my mom attacked me in a hug.

"I was worried to death you stupid girl!" she snapped letting me go.

"What mom, I went to the library!" my voice felt strange, I didn't feel the same, did I look different?

"Loz, there is a bad man out there…" she stared touching my face so her eyes could watch mine. "I don't want you out alone." She looked like she'd been crying.

"Mom I don't understand?" my voice shaken.

"There is a man, Theodore Bagwell, his raped, and killed a girl in the city, and his been spotted in this area." Her eyes red, and tears falling down her cheeks.

"My phone died when I was picking you up from the library, and I couldn't find you…" she spoke softly, but my face had lost all colour.

I turned looking to the television on in her bedroom, I couldn't hear what it was saying, but a picture come onto the screen. I suddenly clutched my stomach.

"Loz, Lauren. Where was you?" she snapped, my eyes going to hers quickly.

"I was at. I was round Katie's house." I replied quickly, and smiled.

She just nodded looking relieve, and I headed for my bedroom. I didn't really tell anyone about Theodore, and you would expect me to regret what I did, but I didn't. to this day, I still thinking about him. The stranger in the rain, the smooth southerner my Teddy!


End file.
